Scream
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Somethings wrong with Chris, something has really just sent him off the deep end! What if Chris's past wasn't as great as everyone thinks? What and how does Chef know anything about this? Based in TDA. NOT CHRIS/CHEF ROMANCE! ONLY FRIENDSHIP!
1. Sound

**Summary: Somethings wrong with Chris, Something..completely...WRONG! What's wrong with our favorite, sadistic Host? And what does Chef know?**

**Setting: Total Drama Action, no challenge (Down time)**

**Main Characters: Chris, Chef, and some of the other contestants. **

**Story begins...NOW!**

Chris sat up in a cold sweat. He breathed frantically and closed his eyes. He coughed slowly and put one hand on his forehead. Chef practically ripped the hinges off the door as he opened the door. The wind blew the young Host's hair as the door whipped open.

" I heard screaming. " Chef said simply in a normal voice. He didn't shout at Chris, this wasn't the contestants after all. he still had the gruff voice but not as mean sounding as usual when on T.V

" Y-yeah, just a nightmare, no worries Chef! " Chris said as he flashed his million dollar smile.

" You sure kid? " Chef asked with one eyebrow slightly raised.

" yup. " Chris said smiling a little.

" Okay, you know where I am. " Chef said simply. He hated to admit it, but he was a really nice guy underneath that crusty, chef core.

Chef walked out the door and Chris heard the footsteps that meant he was gone. Chef and Chris lived in a "mini-mansion" on the TDA set.

Chris let his head fall back and he rolled onto his side, hoping to get some sleep without nightmares. But as soon as he closed his eyes, he was met with the horrible images from his nightmare. he almost screamed but he put a hand over his mouth as he did. It turned out to be a very muffled scream. No way Chef heard that. Chris kept the hand clamped over his mouth until he was just sighing and slightly moaning.

Chris sniffed and tried closing his eyes, with his hand clamped over his mouth he countinued to scream into his hand as the images passed by. Finally he opened his eyes and stayed awake all night. No sleep at all would solve his problems, until he dosed off. The nightmare met him again, and screaming also met him again.

Chef opened the door again and shook Chris awake as Chris twisted and turned violently under the covers. Chris opened his eyes and gasped. Chef gave him a doubtful look and Chris just continued to pant. Chef set hris down carefully as Chris looked away from Chefs following eyes.

Billy the intern walked in and looked around.

" Everything okay in here? " He asked looking at Chris.

Chef nodded and Billy turned around going away.

" Jeez, how early is that kid up!? " Chef whispered frantically as he looked at the clock.

Apparently not too early, it was already eight O'clock.

Chris moved and got up, going into his bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Chef heard the running water and decided to do the same, but in his own bathroom.

**Sorry it's so short, I really want to know if anyone wants me to continue this story! I love this topic, but I will only continue if I get some reviews! Please review to save the story! (: Thanks! Review! **


	2. Knowledge

**Summary: Somethings wrong with Chris, Something..completely...WRONG! What's wrong with our favorite, sadistic Host? And what does Chef know?**

**Setting: Total Drama Action, no challenge (Down time)**

**Main Characters: Chris, Chef, and some of the other contestants. **

**Story begins****...NOW!**

_Chef's P.O.V_

I glared at the wooden floor as I slipped my black shoes on. I put them on quickly and walked out of my room. All night..ALL NIGHT! That kid was screaming. Even when we had down time, which meant no challenge time, we still had to work!

Well, to be honest, it wasn't _really work. _All we had to do was make some drama happen so that we had tapes for black-mailing, make people embarssed if we decided to show it, and behind the scenes footage for when the season comes out on disc. To be honest, _most_ of the drama happened when we were out stirring crap up.

I especially loved making , and the delinquent mad. heh heh..it was hilarious! Extra slop for them, today maybe.

" heh heh.." I giggled at the thought of making the delinquent scream and the preppy yelling at him.

I heard the squeaking of a door and watched as the kid came out of his room. He looked the same as usual but something wasn't there..his spark. His usual happy..spark.

" You alright there little baby?" I asked him laughing. I didn't want to act like his mommy or something.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to where I was and sat down. He put one foot on top of his knee and sat looking at the wall.

" Wanna go and stir crap up?" I asked smiling.

he rubbed the back of neck and nodded slowly. It just wasn't like him to be like this.

" yeah..I'll be down in a minute." Chris replied.

" Kay." I answered and left.

I didn't want to bug him or anything, but the truth was that I was getting a little bit worried about the kid. What was his problem? I walked down the hill and through a pathway leading down to the trailers. What would happen if they pulled a prank on him? I wondered inside my head. I couldn't help but have this instinct to protect my friend.

I sighed. Why was I such a wimp sometimes? I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I was supposed to be torturing and complaning about my pay check! Not worrying about Chris and his problems!

All the remaining maggots were sitting outside on the steps of their trailers. They looked at me as I stood in the middle of the courtyard type circle.

" Hey!" I screamed to get all their attention, some of them were ignoring me.

" Hey! I don't want any pranks being pulled on Chris today! Got that!? _Delinquent_!?" I yelled being specific to him.

" Why?" Duncan asked annoyed while flipping open a switch blade and then closing it again.

I grit my teeth. What should I say? That he was screaming all night from nightmares and now I'm worried? No way!

" He's sick. " I answered. " And the directors and crew and all that want me to tell you not to pull pranks on him today. " I continued lying.

Everyone eyes started to look with interest now.

" No way." Courtney said with a smug look. Miss. Preppy..

" Yes way! **NOW SHUT YO MOUTH!**" I yelled at her.

Chris slowly came around the corner. Wow..it wasn't gonna be hard for him to fake being sick. he looked over the top sick. His hair and clothes were perfect as always but his eyes looked sunken in and his face was pale white, but a sickly pale white. I put a hand over my face and rolled my eyes. Why was here always so much drama?

He walked over and closed his eyes as he rocked on his heels. Was he seriously sick? I couldn't tell any more with this boy! What in the heck was wrong with him!? I growled in my throat softly, I didn't want him to die, but dang, Drama drama drama. That's all that happened!

He opened his mouth slowly and coughed once. I took one look at him then and my anger diminished. My eyebrows sunk in slight pity. I said SLIGHT! I put my hand to his ear and whispered something.

"Why don't you go sit down some where for a second? " I whispered into his ear.

He shook his head no and looked around clueless for a minute.

" You ain't in any condition to start drama today, Chris. " I told him with my eyebrows furrowed.

He continued to look around with his eyes half shut and mouth slightly agape. He was over tired.

" Jeez kid, sometimes you drive me right out of my mind." I murmured.

I went to go and pick him up when he muttered a few words very softly. That's exactly the moment when I knew what he was having nightmares about.

" No.." I muttered softly.

Why was he dreaming about that? That was all over! Done! Why was he dreaming about _that_?

" Chris, come on. Were gonna go back to the house and get you some sleep okay? " I asked in my rough voice.

He shook his head again. I took him by the arm like a child and started walking; with him _barely_ being able to walk behind.

No ones P.O.V

" Wow..just ..wow" Gwen said astonished.

Duncan gave her a look of disbelief.

" Oh! Come on guys! Do you seriously believe this is real at all!? He's totally faking! This act is either for a surprise challenge that were not supposed to have today, or it's for a challenge comin' up! " Trent said loudly.

" Exactly! " Duncan said agreeing with Trent for once.

" Yeah, your probably right. " Gwen said nodding.

they watched at the retreating two figures. Even though none of them would say it, they all thought the same thing.

_Something isn't right. _

* * *

_**READ! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**_

DONT WORRY! All that about Chef finding out about what Chris's dreams are about, will be explained soon enough! This is going to be a pretty long story I hope. ALSO! I am NOT giving up on my other TDA/TDI stories, they will ALL be continued, finished, and some might even have a sequel which will also be continued, finished and completed. THANKS!


	3. Scream

**Summary: Somethings wrong with Chris, Something..completely...WRONG! What's wrong with our favorite, sadistic Host? And what does Chef know?**

**Setting: Total Drama Action, no challenge (Down time)**

**Main Characters: Chris, Chef, and some of the other contestants.**

**Story begins****...NOW!**

_No ones P.O.V_

The cool leather of the long coach greeted Chris's warm head gratefully as he closed his eyes completely.

Chef gave him an aggravated yet concerned look.

" Chris, Chris listen kid..what happened..that's all over now. "

Chris said nothing in return but instead kept his eyes closed, not saying a word back to him.

" stop remembering old times, those times are all gone! Your a fancy TV show host now, you don't need to remember those kind of things! " Chef continued encorangingly.

The only noise that answered was the ticking of a clock on the wall behind Chef..just the Tick, Tick, Ticking. Over and over and..

" S-Sometimes.." Chris started.

Chef's ears perked up the sudden voice of his friend. But never the less, he answered his usual serious and gruff voice. " Sometimes _what_? "

" Sometimes..you can't always forget..sometimes..you can forgive but you just can't..just can't forget. "

" Do you forgive him for what he did to you then? "

There was silence in between Chef and Chris, the clock made a shrap, penetrating ring, signaling a new hour came upon the world.

" No. " Chris finally answered, breaking the awkward silence like fine china.

Chef breathed out, sucked in a breath as if he was about to talk and then let it out again, looking at the floor.

Chris opened his eyes weakly and looked at his best friend.

Chris began to sit up and Chef stopped him with a hand. Before Chef could speak though, Chris was already talking quietly.

" I'm just going to my room. "

" Lemme' help you.." Chef murmured as he grabbed one of Chris's arms and put it around his neck to support his friend.

As they reached his room, Chef opened the door carefully and set his friend down on his bed.

Chris bent over and put his elbows on his legs, head in hands. He closed his eyes and moved his hands up and down his face.

" You alright? "

" Y-Yeah, just gonna get some sleep. "

" Your not acting like yourself. "

" Neither are you. "

" I'm worried! There's a difference kid! "

" I always wondered if you could any emotion other then hate.."

" Chris! Don't change the subject! "

There was silence between the two of them yet again for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

" I'm fine, just tired. "

Chef looked at him with his dark penetrating eyes. " Fine. "

Chef walked out but not before giving Chris one last worried glance and then finally closed the door.

Chris sighed out in relief and and laid back, horizontally on the bed. He looked at the celing fan turning as fast as it possibly could go, and layed his arms out from him.

He closed his eyes and rolled over into fetal position.

_' DADDY STOP! ' _

Chris turned over onto his back again.

_' MOMMY! ' _

Chris jerked his head around in a psychotic or a scared, traumatized way.

_' If she asks, You fell down the stairs! Understand? ' _

_' Yes daddy..' _

Chris murmured quietly out loud. " Stop.."

_' There's always a knife..' _

" Stop it. "

_' Should I whip or hang? ' _

" Stop it! "

Chris sat up and put his legs to his chest, hands on his head and let out an almost silent cry of pain.

" Hey there Chrisy. "

Chris gasped and looked up, and then he let out a loud scream, one that was filled with dread. With fear, hate, sadness, hurt, and trauma. Nothing more then misery.

It was also one that ate away Chef's heart and mind, one that broke the barrier of even Chef's masculine wall core. Chef eyes opened widely and ran into Chris's room.

The sight he saw was one he could of taken out of his mind forever, one that he wished he never saw.

**CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHA! Review and I shall make faster with the updation! *.* **


	4. Flashback

**Scream **

It felt like a million things all in one moment. Fear, agony, and the mental pain of the terrifying De Ja Vu. Nothing could be worse then the sight before the star hosts eyes.

Christopher McClean cried out in almost severe chronic physcial pain as he felt every thing from the past re-open like wounds and burn like salt was being poured into them, small sprinkle at a time. Again, and again. And again..and yet again.

Chris looked horrified as Chris began to curl his legs up to his head and sob uncontrollably. His hair was dripping with the sweat that seemed to be like a river, constantly falling from his jaw line onto either his blue shirt or the floor. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was clenched together, grinding as it appeared. A nervous habit of the famous host.

His finger tips were white with the surrounding area a ruby red, an effect from the tight grip he had around his legs. He shook fiercely with every breath he took in. Wanting to end it all, perhaps even life its very self. It looked as if he would be forever grateful if he landed or floated away in purgatory.

" Chris! Yo man, snap the _heck_ outta it! " Chef yelled as he bounded over to the younger man before him.

Chris could only scream out and jerk his head to the side as if something evil was coldly petting the back of his neck and he was petrified by the sudden touch.

" Hey, Chris..Chris man, just chill..just chill.." Chef tried to ease the younger man from his sudden terrifying thoughts by crouching next to him and putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

" I don't wanna have to do it Chef..I don't wanna have to do it.."

" You don't have to now man..ya don't have to, that's all behind us now..all behind us.."

Chris took a shaky breath in and let his grip go from around his legs but never made a move to completely uncoil them.

" H-He was here..He was here man.."

" _No_, he _wasn't_! Now shut yo' mouth! " Chef yelled, he figured if talking softly wasn't going to bring his friend to his senses, then yelling and violence would just have to.

Chris nodded, lips still quivering in slight fear.

The clock ticked over and over, making a new minute come in what seemed like seconds.

" I should of went to jail for what I did.." Chris whispered.

Chef glared at him and grit his teeth. " I was there, I saw what happened and I almost fell along in that line of the others! He made you Chris! You didn't do anything! "

Chris shook his head. " I'm just like him.."

" Yo' nothing like him! "

The T.V show host opened his eyes and blinked once, forgive and forget. Neither of which he could do.

" Chris, Chris ya' gotta let it all go man. "

" It's still there.."

" Man..I know but..." Chef started, he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

He was having a hard time forgetting the whole ordeal too.

_" What the..." Chef murmured as he opened his eyes and shook his head in confusion. _

_He breathed in and coughed instantly, a foul stench reached his nose and seemed to burn his airways with it's deep, penetrating aroma. _

_The aroma of blood. _

_His eyes snapped open and looked around wildly, apparently he was in some sort of damp, dark room. Filled with deep smell no matter how he positioned himself or moved any sort of way. _

_The last thing he remembered was laying down to go to sleep..then..then.._

_He knew there was something more to it then just going to sleep and waking up here. But what? _

_How long had he been in this place? Two weeks? A few hours? Months? And then an even scarier thought, years? _

_" Hello, Russell Hatchet. " A scratchy voice made it's way into the very dim lighted room. _

_Only one light worked and that light was about to go out soon and was oddly a light bluish color. _

_" Who are you and where am I? " Hatchet asked as he tried to gain his balance and composure. He wiped his mouth from the loose saliva slowly dripping out of his mouth._

_" I'm not important, however where you are is what you will be fight for today..Russel," The scratchy voice took a breath and began again. " I would just like to introduce my son. He will be assisting me today. " _

_A door suddenly creaked open and a boy who couldn't of been any older then eighteen or nineteen came in with a sorrowful and emotional distorted face of either anger, tragedy, or mental pain. _

_He turned on a light and looked at the man who was before him, with a bucket and knife in hand and he took another step closer, his bare feet making a light smacking sound on the pavement. _

_The boy looked at the older man who before him, towering over him in height. _

_" Help me. " He mouthed with his lips. _

Chef tried to shake the rest of the flashback off, and looked into Chris's eyes once more fully conscious.

" Alright, listen, you just gotta let this all go Chris..you can't hold onto things like this forever. "

Chris looked at him for a brief second before standing up and leaving the room, not having one more word to say, he closed the door behind him and Chef could faintly here the sound of another door being closed.

What was he off to do now?

" Chris..I swear kid.." CHef grumbled and stood up.

Was he supposed to follow him and try to get him to go back to the house..maybe get him a physchiatist? Or just talk to him himself, or maybe just try to get him to take a nap? Watch him closely to make sure he doesn't have any nightmares? He wasn't sure about what do.

But with a roll of his eyes he decided to go fetch the Host of the show and then he would just have to think of what to do from there once he got him calmed down.

If Chris wouldn't calm down he would have to get him a psychiatrist or something! If he was seeing, actually hallucinating, about seeing..that man if you call him part of the human species..then there was something that seriously needed to be sorted out in Chris's brain professionally. He didn't want this getting worse and it have to take a visit to the asylum when it all could of been sorted this early down the road to his slowly deteriorating mentality.


	5. Knives and a Complicated Choice

**Scream **

_Sadness Flies Away On The Wings Of Time _

Deteriorating. That was the only word that Chef could find to be able to describe the host that had left the house some time ago. Deteriorating..it sounded so crude. But yet, it needed to be as Russel M. Hatchet found.

Chris's mind was slowly becoming morbid all over again. Chris was becoming a ghost from the past, and the chef of so far one and a half seasons of pure torture, hated it. He couldn't simply watch his best friend become..what he had been..._before_. Before he had saved him from his fathers clutches.

Chef continued his quick pace down the steep hill on his chase for Chris McClean, he was beginning to lose any hope of being able to harvest whatever mentality was left in this young man.

He stopped for a moment at the bottom of the hill, eyes closed with the wind blowing at his face making his salty sweat cold against his warm face. He stood back up, groaning as his back cracked loudly.

" Man..I need a chiropractor or somethin'.. " Chef whispered, side-tracking his coursed mind.

He shook his head slightly and looked determinedly in front of him. Looking at the trail that led to the set of Total Drama Action. Would Chris of gone that way? What was there for the host of the show to possibly ever want?

Chef pondered this before his eyes scanned the trail leading back up to the house.

_Chef looked worriedly at the boy before him, dressed in tattered clothes. A knife in hand. Blood stained various parts of the simple parchment that covered the boys thin, lanky, yet short body. _

_" Boy, you don' have ta' do this man.." Chef whispered as he kneeled down to the younger male's height. _

_" Dad say's I have to..Daddy is never wrong..Dad is always right..." _

_The young boy raised his hand up, the iron stained knife looming over threateningly, a shine glinted on it from the only light source in the room. _

_He lowered it quickly and with determined meaning, plunging it right through the arm of the vulnerable older man. Russel M. Hatchet winced but continued looking at the boy, desperation in his dark eyes. _

_" I can **save **you. " Russel tried to reason. _

_The boy plunged the knife again, a little higher then the last wound which was bleeding fiercely. _

_Chris set the bucket under his arm, letting the blood drip slowly into the bucket. He was only doing his job. _

_" Daddy say's that.." Chris looked up at the man before him, still looking desperately at him. The younger man looked into his eyes, staring into the lively pools of emotion inthe older man, as the man looked into the sad, soulless pits of the younger man. _

_" Dad says that knifes are the best weapon. With guns, you can't feel..you can't feel there emotions right before they die. When you die..you feel every emotion you have ever experienced and everything is relived. And..And when you use a knife, you can see the truth in those people, see what there lives were like, just through the sharp cold blade. You will know if they died a hero or a coward.." _

_" Do you believe in that too? " _

_Chris paused, hesitant as to wether to answer this question. He was mesmerized almost by those dark brown eyes. Never once had he ever felt that he could trust someone or spare there life for even a short milisecond. But here he was, sharing his deepest, most inner thoughts with this strange man whom he was supposed to kill. _

_" Yes. I don't just believe it, I **know** it for a fact. " _

_" Hows that? " Russel asked softly, keeping calm even at the menacing, silver sharp blades manipulating affect. _

_" I've killed fifteen people, after that..well I sure hope you believe it when you have experienced it **that** many times. " _

_Russel looked at the knife once more. It was a simple butcher knife. Nothing more then a kitchen tool. _

Chef, Russel M. Hatchet, could only breath out shakily in terror at the bloody memory. He looked down at the oak floor. Would he..would he had done it? Chris would never now, but in the past...why had he killed all those people, what was his fathers reasoning? Chef looked outside the manors front window, looking at the trail he had just clambered right back up. He decided not to pursue him.

He would let Chris have time to himself, he was a grown boy now. He could do as he pleased..but now...Chris's wasn't even in his right mind how could he- no.

Chef looked sternly in the miror across the room at himself.

Chris was his son, so how could he let him just go down there by himself, like this? Chris was his so! His _son!_

I mean practically his son..

He had legally adopted him, right?

Kind of..

I mean...not really, but he was still...

He was his little brother if nothing else...

Chef stared hard into the reflection once more, what should he do? What _could _he do? There was nothing left for the young man now...

**-X- **

**Okay guys, please review and suggest some things for me to do! SHould Chef go down and help Chris out? SHould he stay and wait for him to return? **

**What should Russel M. Hatchet do? YOU decide! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks TrueDarkChris, your a true fan! You stick with this story no matter what don't ya'? :D Thank ya' mate! Yur gud blud! **


End file.
